Brawl Of The Team/ Transcript (Part 1)
Summary When the boys' flaking and Milli's pranking causes conflict, it's all-out war within the team. (Note: The audience isn't asked any questions in this episode.) Intro: Lemonade Stand-Up (The episode starts with the camera zooming in on a lemonade stand.) Bot: Hi, Umi-Friend. We just made a lemonade stand. Geo: And we got a lot of customers so far. Check it out! *pulls out a wad of cash* We made all of this money by selling lemonade. If we keep doing this every day, we'll be rich! (Doormouse appears) Bot: Hi, Doormouse. Wanna cup of lemonade? Doormouse: Sorry boys, but I'll have to see a permit for this stand. Geo: Actually, I left mine at home. Doormouse: Ooh. Tsk, tsk, tsk. That's an hour in the box for you. Geo: Well, I bet Bot has one. Right, Bot? (The camera cuts to show that Bot's gone.) Just do what you have to do. (The scene cuts to Geo in a prison box.) Doormouse: Have you learned your lesson? (Geo nods) Good. *lets Geo out* You better bring a permit next time you do something like that. *checks his watch* And I'm just in time for lunch. (Doormouse walks away while Geo has an angry expression on his face.) The Dinner Torture (The camera cuts to Bot in the Fountain Headquarters. Geo comes in.) Geo: (thoughts) I can't believe he ditched me like that. Someone ought to give him what he deserves. (He opens the refrigerator, only to get punched in the face by a spring-loaded boxing glove.) *looking at Bot* I'll deal with you later. (The camera cuts to Milli's room where she's sleeping. Geo walks in and sees a marker next to her. Wanting revenge, he draws a mustache on her face and exits.) That'll teach her. (The mustache disappears before Milli wakes up. Meanwhile, Geo sits next to Bot angrily with his arms folded.) Bot: Hey, Geo. Are you okay? *no answer* Did Milli prank you? Geo: Yeah, but it's also something else. Bot: *thinks* Did the bus come late? *Geo shakes his head* Are you hangry? *Geo shakes his head* Oh, did the lemonade stand money get stolen? Geo: *finally snaps* NO, IT'S BECAUSE YOU FLAKED OUT ON ME WITH DOORMOUSE! (the oven dings before Milli opens it) Bot: I didn't flake, I just didn't help you. You should remember to bring your permit. Geo: It doesn't matter! *sits at the table* We're friends! What would you say about that? Bot: *while being handed food by Milli*. I would thank you for teaching me a valuable lesson. (They both eat a spoonful of the food before Bot's face turns red.) Milli: *thoughts* This is gonna be good. *hides her video camera in the plant next to her* Geo: Uh, why is does this food taste hot? Milli: Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want the ketchup or the hot sauce? Bot: Hot sauce? *steam shoots out of ears* AHHH!! SPICY! SPICY! *runs around in pain screaming* Geo: *thoughts* I don't know what his problem is. I can handle hot sauce just fine. Bot: *in thoughts while still screaming in pain* I'm gonna kill that girl so hard. *out loud* Need milk! NEED MILK!! (He runs to the kitchen and opens the fridge, but doesn't find milk.) Milli: *drinking what's left from the carton while hiding more cameras* Looks like we're all out. (Meanwhile, Geo spots the cup of milk Milli poured for him.) *in thoughts while * This is perfect. Geo's still mad about the lemonade stand, so he's bound to not help! But in case he does... (She transforms her dress to look just like the wall and ducks her head. Meanwhile, as Geo's about to drink the milk, Bot comes in.) Bot: GIMME THE MILK!! I NEED MILK!! *begging on his knees* PLEASE GIVE ME THE MILK!! Geo: Ugh, fine. (Bot proceeds to push Geo before grabbing the cup, but before he can drink the milk, Milli's ponytail grabs it.) Bot: AHHH! MILK!! GIMME THE MILK!! Milli: You'll have to catch me first! *runs away* Geo: HEY!! *runs after Milli* (Milli pulls back in various movements to prevent Geo from getting the milk. She puts it down on the floor as Bot drags himself across. Just a he's about to grab it, Milli pulls it a little further. Finally, Bot can't handle the torture any longer.) Bot: No more... please... no more... (He falls down with his mouth flaming from the inside. Milli then goes up using her ponytail before Geo enters looking exhausted.) Bot: Geo... milk... please... (Geo sighs and puts the milk in Bot's mouth) Thanks. Geo: *facepalms* I should've flaked out on you to teach you what it feels like. (Geo puts his hand on Bot and accidentally opens the Bot-o-mat with a permit inside.) *angrily* YOU HAD A PERMIT THE WHOLE TIME?!! Bot: Well, you've been PERMIT-ted to bring yours, haven't you? *rimshot and laugh track* (the oven dings) Dessert's ready. Geo: Well, that's one thing guaranteed to prevent a fight. The Flaker Strikes Again Bot: *pulls the chocolate cake out of the oven* Hold this for a second. (As soon as Bot hands Geo the platter, his hands start burning.) Geo: Ow, ow, ow!! This plate is hot, man! *looks under the platter* Huh? (It's revealed that Bot applied super glue to make Geo's hands stuck to the platter.) Help me out, man. Bot: Sorry, but that's YOUR problem. Geo: YOU'RE FLAKING OUT ON ME AGAIN?!! AFTER I JUST HELPED YOU?!! Bot: I'm not flaking, I'm just trying to teach you a lesson: always wear oven mitts. Besides, just because you helped me doesn't mean I have to return the favor. (Geo puts the platter on the table and un-sticks his hands, which are now red with heat. He then goes to the sink to cool them down.) Geo: WHY YOU LITTLE- *clock dings* Oh. man. Does it have to be bedtime now?!! Bot: Yep. (camera cuts to Geo's bedroom) Night, Geo. Geo: Goodnight. *turns on his night light and goes to sleep* (Milli appears out of under the bed holding her ghost disguise.) Milli: Time for my night prank. (She dons the sheet and taps Geo) *sing-song* Geo, wake up! Geo: *groggy* What? *looks in fear* (camera cuts to the outside of the room) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! THE NEXT DAY (The camera cuts to Bot making breakfast while Milli is laughing. Geo enters.) Bot: Hey, Geo. *notices Geo angry* Are you okay? Geo: I was scared to death by Milli in her stupid ghost outfit! OF COURSE, I'm NOT OKAY!! Shopping Squabble (The team is at the supermarket buying groceries) Geo: Seriously, you have no right to do that! I actually poured the milk in your mouth, but NO! You leave me hanging with MY HANDS FREAKING SUPER-GLUED TO THE PLATTER! Bot: Yeah, I- wait, super-glued? Geo: Yeah, my hands were super-glued to the platter because of you. Bot: Uh, I didn't do that. Geo: Really? Bot: Yeah... I actually got Milli to do it. Consider that a lesson to always wear oven mitts. Geo: Typical, making another excuse. *mimicking Bot* "Oh, I'm Bot, and I didn't wanna help Geo at the lemonade stand because he needs to be more 'responsible.' Hey, my name's Bot, and I got my friend's sister to superglue his hands to the cake platter, even though he practically saved my life. Oh, I'm Bot and I always make excuses and ditch my friends." 80000 IMPRESSIONS LATER... Geo: You let me down TWICE, yet you show no remorse and blaming ME! Milli: Uh... guys? (The 3 of them are at the checkout line, but there are a lot of people.) Geo and Bot: Ohhh, brother. Milli: Oh, wait. We missed something. *reading the list* We forgot the potatoes. Bot: So we don't have to wait in line? Milli: Yep. (The boys sigh in relief until Doormouse blows his whistle.) Doormouse: Hold it right there, Geo. You're not supposed to be hereafter that incident. FLASHBACK (The security camera shows Geo leaning on one of the shelves before making it tilt, causing a domino effect.) END OF FLASHBACK Geo: Oh, right. *leaves the supermarket* Doormouse: Well, gotta go. *leaves* (Later, Milli and Bot are looking for the potatoes) Milli: Bot, is it true what Geo said about you flaking on him? Bot: I wouldn't call it flaking. I would rather call it teaching a lesson to always be responsible, help others for the sake of it, and wear oven mitts. Milli: Well, judging by the way he was sounding, I think you should apologize. Bot: Well, I'm not really sure if that's the case, but fine. We'll make up right now! *runs to the exit* Milli: No, wait! I meant after shopping! Bot: *near the exit* Sorry, but that's your problem now. Consider this a lesson in the value of independence. *leaves* (Milli scowls before slowly inching the cart with her ponytails.) Make-up or Breakup? MEANWHILE... (Geo and Bot are at the house moving a computer monitor from the attic, with Bot on top, and Geo at the bottom.) Geo: Hey, Bot? Bot: What? Geo: I'm sorry for what happened the other day. You were just trying to teach a lesson, and I shouldn't have overreacted. Bot: Yeah, yeah. Geo: *confused* Aren't you gonna apologize, too? Bot: Nope. Geo: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!! I HAVE THE NERVE TO BE THE BIGGER MAN AND APOLOGIZE FOR EVERYTHING I'VE DONE, AND YOU LEAVE ME HANGING?!! Bot: Sorry, Geo, but I don't have to apologize. You can forgive me on your own. Geo: Bot, you have the nerve to let me down, AND NOT APOLOGIZE ON PURPOSE!! AT LEAST I CAN MAN UP AND TRY TO MAKE UP WITH YOU, EVEN AFTER YOU LET ME DOWN TWICE!! Bot: Oh, that wasn't letting you down. This is. Geo: What are you talking about? Bot: Consider this a lesson to always forgive and forget, plus the importance of strength. Geo: What are you- (Just then, Bot lets go of the furniture, threatening to crush Geo.) Bot: Forgive me! Geo: *struggling* No! Bot: *adds a computer case* FORGIVE ME! Geo: MILLI, HELP! MILLI!! JUST THEN... BY SHEER COINCIDENCE... (Milli's walking down the street while using her ponytails to drag the groceries.) Milli: *thoughts* I can't believe Bot flaked out on me like that. Geo was right about him. I wonder if they're still fighting... *lightbulb shines* Should I? Geo was innocent, but they're both fair game. Besides, pranks aren't about revenge, they're about having fun. Still, maybe I should give him a pass... *thinks for a moment* NAH!! (Back at the house, Bot has added more weight to the furniture) Bot: Forgive me. Geo: *struggling* You'll have to apologize first. Bot: *adding a printer* Forgive me! Geo: *almost crushed* Never! Bot: *holding a mouse* This is your last chance. (Geo, almost being crushed, still refuses to apologize. Bot then adds the mouse, making the furniture crush Geo's foot. Geo is silent for a few moments, until...) Geo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'AAAAAAAAAAAAH!! '*the windows break* (Bot laughs at Geo's expense until he starts to lose balance.) Geo: Wha- Bot, please! HELP ME! Bot: FORGIVE ME. (Geo slips on a banana peel, causing him to flip over the railing. He holds on to the set to keep himself from falling, which Bot pushes. He tumbles down the stairs along with the computer set, while Bot looks at him smugly.) Geo: You flaked on me AGAIN?!! Bot: I told you, it was a lesson to forgive and forget, plus the importance of strength. Besides, it was funny when you fell down the stairs. (He laughs at Geo's expense once again before they both get sprayed with knockout gas.) Bot: You totally *getting drowsy* fell for it... *gets knocked out* EVENTUALLY... Trust Test (The boys wake up blindfolded at a table) Geo: Where are we? (Just then, the video recorder in front of them plays, revealing Milli.) Milli *video*: Oh, good. You finally woke up. I see that was a knockout for you. RIMSHOT AND LAUGH TRACK Anyway, I did this so you could make up, like me and Geo from that firetruck incident. Bot, you flaked out on Geo multiple times and, for that reason, lost his trust. Gro, while you were innocent, you need to regain your trust in Bot for the future. Therefore, I set up his experiment to see if you trust each other. Geo: Wasn't there something like this on a game show? Bot: I think it was called "Golden Balls." Milli *video*: Now, before you are two plates. On the plate to your right is the real cupcake. On the plate to your left is the fake cupcake, which is actually lemon covered in salt, baking soda, and wasabi sauce. Both: EWWWW!! Milli *video*: What you need to do is trust the other person to give you the real cupcake for you to eat. I'll give you a moment to think. Geo: *thoughts* Well, Bot may have flaked out on me three times, but he was only trying to teach me a few lessons. I guess I shouldn't bee too mad at him. *grabs the real cupcake* Bot: *thoutghs* Well, Geo may think I flaked on him, but I was only trying to teach him valuable lessons. He can't be too mad at me. Plus, he'll probably give me the fake one, and it's a lesson on forgiving and forgetting nonetheless, so... *grabs the fake cupcake* Milli *video*: Okay, you may feed each other now. (The boys give each other the cupcakes. Bot enjoys the one given to him, while Geo is disgusted.) Geo: Of course you'd give me the fake one, Bot. *sees Bot crying* Bot? Bot: *crying* Dude, yiu tricked me. I thought I would get a mouthful of sour and spicy. *hugs Geo* I should've always known I could trust you, buddy. *confused* But, the cupcake you ate... Geo: Yeah, yeah. Forgive and forget. *brief pause* Both: HAHAHAHAHAHA!! (The boys take a tint bite out of their cupcakes) Geo: Mmm, not bad. Bot: You're, so weird. Bith: HAHAHAHAHA!! (The boys eat their cupcakes whole before turning red. Milli then lurches forward towards them in a serious manner.) Milli: And that was for flaking out on me at the supermarket. Bot, your cupcake was laced with the spiciest sauce on the planet: the Mad Dog 357. *Bot flinches* Geo, I heated your cupcake in the microwave for 30 minutes, and all the radiation is in your mouth. *Geo flinches* Now you'll undergo a slow painful process. First, you'll mouths will turn red, like right now. *boys gasp* Then, your bodies will start to feel very, very, very hot. *boys gasp* And last but not least, fire will burn out of your mouths and you'll be begging for mercy. *boys gasp* There's only one way to stop the process. (Later, the boys are whistling in each others mouths in the living room.) Bot: How long do we have to do this? Geo: Until, our bodies cool down like Milli said. (Milli is then shown recording on her Umi-phone, posting the video on Youtube. The boys see this.) Milli: Say hello to the internet! *posts video* Geo: OH, THERE WASN'T ANYTHING IN OUR BODIES, WAS THERE?!! Milli: Well, there well be in three, two, one... (the boys shoot fire out of their mouths) Both: NEED MILK! *chug milk cartons* Milli: *giggling* You guys are crazy. (the boys are shown holding weapons) Geo: ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT! Bot: YOU'RE GOING DOWN! Milli: *angry* OH, BRING IT ON!! (the camera freezes as they're about to fight) End of Part 1